dr4aodfandomcom-20200214-history
Allistar Hideki
Allistar Hideki is a character in Danganronpa 4: Asylum of Despair and a patient in the Asylum of Despair. He was also a student at Hope's Peak Academy. He is the Ultimate Tailor (Super High School Tailor). Appearance Allistar is a teenager in high school. He has unevenly-cut caramel hair, coral eyes, and pale skin. He has glasses with a broken lens and multiple bandages. He has a white collared t-shirt with a coral ribbon. His shirt is tucked into a pair of tattered lilac jeans. He also wears brown hi-tops, which the cuffs of his jeans are tucked into. In Allistar's pregame outfits, he has even, medium-length hair. When at school, he wears his Hope's Peak uniform, a white collared shirt with a red tie, brown blazer, brown pants, black socks, and mahogany loafers. Outside of school, he is almost always wearing his work uniform. Personality Allistar is annoyed easily, but despite having to put up with his friends' antics, he still tries to remain calm most of the time. He's very close to Tetsui, as he is the only person Allistar has met who sincerely admires him. Due to his time working at Jackson Theater, Allistar has developed an impression that people don't usually like him, so when he finds people who do, he generally grows close to them pretty quickly. Pre-Game Personality Allistar's pregame personality isn't that different from his current, one, but he is more timid and self-conscious, as this part of the RP occurs before the events of his file. History File Allistar used to work long, grueling hours at the New Jackson Theater as their costume maker. He was the only one making costumes for the 40+ actors and actresses working there. Naturally, he started to resent his manager, as he wouldn't give Allistar any parts in any productions, despite his immense skill at both singing and acting. His coworkers also started to bully him, as he was an outcast at his workplace. One day, Allistar was reading over the scripts and stage directions for a musical that the theater was performing within the next few weeks, and realized that there was a song where every actor would be on stage. By this point, he had already had enough of the relentless bullying and unfair treatment he received from his manager. On the night of the performance, during that special song, Allistar decided to get some sweet revenge. During the song, he ran out to the stage with a big pair of sewing shears, and he started to kill off the entire cast, one-by-one. Quite a few people fought back, leaving him with many scars, and one person even tried to kill Allistar, but just barely missed him, and ended up cutting off his hair instead. But, Allistar had always wanted to perform, and the musical still had a few songs left. He performed the rest of the production himself, as there was an audience, after all. The bright, joyful tunes he sang were a stark contrast to the countless corpses still on the stage. There he was, shining brightly upon the stage, with an unbearable amount of mutilated bodies behind him, as an audience of all ages watched in shock. Relationships Quotes "Do you like lasagna Allistar?" -Forensic Apples, by Cory Bolt (Aka Blood Boy himself) THAT IS A TETSUI QUOTE YOU IDIOT -allistar Let me reword it for you. "Do you like grilled cheese, Tetsui?" -hot n` cheesy, by Cory Bolt (Aka Lasagna Blood Boy himself) Trivia Allistar ref.png Allistarpregame.png Allistar doodle.png Allistar.png Category:Characters